heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Shadows Vol 1 5
* Supporting Characters: * Stella Houston (Jason's girlfriend) Adversaries: * an emissary of the devil * Other Characters: * Charlie (press reporter) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Wally Wood | Penciler2_1 = Wally Wood | Inker2_1 = Wally Wood | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = Flight into Fear! | Synopsis2 = Johnny, since his accident, needed crutches to walk. He longs for the ability to walk and one day winds up sleeping on top of a stone gargoyle. When he wakes up he finds that the gargoyle is alive and is flying him through a hole in the sky towards another dimension. There he meets a race of small people and their enemy Xzar. Jon-Nee (as he is named by the tiny people) is almost killed by the evil sorcerer, but the so-called Old One heals him. He can now walk again. He, along with the Princess Yrill, armed with a sword, then travel to Xzar's castle to retrieve the stolen Eye of Eternity, which granted the sorcerer his power. Jon-Nee kills the sorcerer, who crumbles to dust along with his castle. The King of the tiny people invite Jon-Nee to remain in his kingdom as his "good giant". Johnny homesick, however, decides to return to his dimension. He wakes up thinking his adventure was a dream, but now he can walk again. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Johnny "Jon-Nee" Supporting Characters: * Princess Yrill Adversaries: * Xzar (killed by Jon-Nee) Other Characters: * a gargoyle * Old One * King (father of Princess Yrill) Locations: * alien dimension ** walled city ** Castle of Xzar Items: * Eye of Eternity Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler3_1 = Syd Shores | Inker3_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = Time Out! | Synopsis3 = Husband and wife, Richard and Dianna Mason, drive one night to her Uncle Jameson's mansion to take part in his seance. The stormy weather causes Richard to become lost, which forces them to find shelter in a mysterious mansion. Upon entering the mansion, the squabbling couple, slowly but surely, become more terrified by strange happenings. They find themselves trapped in the mansion the entire night, having to rely on each other for support. This rekindles their love for one another. The next morning when the mansion lets them leave, they head for their uncle's home and find out that seven years have passed, that their uncle had died 7 years ago, and that they had been declared legally dead. However, since these occurrences brought them closer together, they are thankful for what happened. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Richard "Rick" Mason * Dianna Mason Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Jameson (Dianna Mason's Uncle) * Jameson's gardener Locations: * Jameson's mansion Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Satannish previously appeared in . He will appear next in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}